


Плакса

by everytuesday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Differences, F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, M/M, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: Миртл одновременно шестьдесят восемь и четырнадцать, и она никогда не испытывала оргазма.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moaning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232945) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



> Спасибо за правки **nooit meer**.
> 
> And thanks a lot for the author of this unusual and surprising story!  
> x

Миртл умерла девственницей.

«И, возможно, — думает Миртл, — всё к лучшему». Это случилось, когда ей, вечно хнычущей и непривлекательной девчонке, было всего четырнадцать. Даже если бы ей удалось с кем-нибудь переспать, всё бы, несомненно, прошло ужасно. Не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что этот кто-то был бы или невероятно неопытен, или невероятно жесток.

Сейчас Миртл одновременно шестьдесят восемь и четырнадцать, и она никогда не испытывала оргазма.

Она не жалеет о том, что так и не познала радости секса — лишь о том, что не трогала себя там, когда была такая возможность. Четырнадцать — не лучший возраст, чтобы исследовать границы своей сексуальности с другими, но вполне подходящий, чтобы делать это в одиночку.

Когда она была ещё жива, то думала, что призраки живут в некоем таинственном измерении, и дымчатые струйки, которые она видела вокруг замка, — это тени, просочившиеся в нашу вселенную. Очнувшись после встречи лицом к лицу с василиском, она обнаружила, что всё обстоит иначе. «Дымчатые струйки» существуют на самом деле — в виде призраков. Бестелесные для себя и остальных, они не имеют пристанища нигде в мире.

Когда она пытается коснуться себя, её руки проходят сквозь собственное тело так же легко, как они проходят сквозь стены или живых людей.

Но ведь физически она способна на оргазм. Её нервная система функционирует как обычно. Она может думать, видеть и слышать, и, подглядывая за студентами в ванной старост, может чувствовать, как внутри поднимается волна возбуждения. Она не знает, считать ли такую реакцию на голых шестнадцатилетних подростков извращением из-за того, что она слишком молода для них или, наоборот, слишком стара, но факт остаётся фактом. Поэтому она делает простой и логичный вывод: у неё есть все шансы достичь кульминации.

Миртл была близка к ней дважды. Она не знает насколько, потому что понятия не имеет, каким должен быть оргазм на самом деле.

Впервые это случилось, когда она подсматривала за Гарри в ванной старост. Миртл, возможно, единственная во всём магическом мире сходила с ума по Гарри Поттеру, толком не зная, кто он такой. Конечно, она быстро сложила два и два — падение Волдеморта не прошло мимо неё, да и знаменитый шрам Гарри недолго оставался незамеченным, — и всё же он понравился ей задолго до того, как она обо всём узнала.

Ей было шестьдесят шесть или четырнадцать, смотря как посмотреть. Ему — четырнадцать, а значит — или в самый раз, или он был слишком молод для неё. Но это не имело значения. Нюансы морали потеряли для Миртл всякий смысл с тех пор, как исчезли для неё и все тяготы последствий. Никто не мог обвинить её в подсматривании за подростками, поэтому она продолжала следить за ними и не думала прекращать. Особое удовольствие ей доставляло шпионить за Гарри. Она занималась этим время от времени, но никогда прежде не заставала его обнажённым, и уж точно не с блестящей от воды кожей и покрытым мыльной пеной с ног до головы.

В тот год он участвовал в Турнире Трёх Волшебников и принёс в ванную золотое яйцо. Она знала, что в скором времени Гарри обратит на него внимание, но пока он нарезал круги в воде, оставляя полосы в густо взбитой пене. Миртл ощущала приятное тепло с того момента, как он избавился от одежды, но, наблюдая за тем, как он плавал, и его гибкое тело выпрямлялось и сжималось, она почувствовала что-то ещё. Гарри перевернулся на спину, и она заметила розовое пятно, показавшееся сквозь пузырьки. Что-то внутри неё стало нарастать, приближаясь к пику… а потом Гарри потянулся за яйцом, открыл его, и пронзительный жуткий крик испортил момент.

Во второй раз это случилось с другим парнем — светловолосым слизеринцем, худым и напуганным. Он никогда не признавался ей в том, чего боится, но Миртл догадывалась: это так или иначе связано с войной, о приближении которой говорили на каждом углу, и с мальчиком, который выпустил на волю василиска, убившего её.

Она не спрашивала Драко об этом. Лишь слушала его неточный, расплывчатый рассказ о долге и страхе и рассказывала ему о временах, когда училась с Томом Риддлом. Она думала, это может помочь Драко сформировать в голове более человечный образ Волдеморта, ведь знание того, кем был Том, в некотором смысле облегчало понимание мотивов его ужасных поступков.

Она не пряталась, чтобы тайком наблюдать за Драко, как в случае с Гарри. Тогда Миртл по глупости втрескалась в Поттера, и тот стерпел лишь потому, что она оказалась ему полезна. С Драко их связывала дружба, и она не собиралась рисковать ею.

Миртл было шестьдесят семь, а может, четырнадцать, и она думала, что, возможно, повзрослела.

Однажды она волей случая застала Драко за мастурбацией в ванной старост. Ей стоило винить в этом его — в конце концов, Драко следовало бы знать, что она может появиться в любую секунду. А ей следовало бы уйти по-тихому, но она не смогла. Миртл давно забыла, что у поступков имеются последствия, и предпочла не думать о том, что Драко будет в ярости, если узнает, свидетельницей чего ей выдалось стать. Поэтому её хватило лишь на то, чтобы медленно отплыть назад, проникая в стену — так, чтобы он не заметил её, если откроет глаза, — и окончательно потерять себя в его образе.

Когда Драко кончил, его лицо полностью расслабилось, и он был красив. Впервые она увидела, как разгладились морщины у него на лбу.

Миртл тоже была близка к оргазму. Очень, очень близка, уже почти… когда он открыл глаза, и его выражение лица вновь стало страдальческим. Она вдруг поняла, насколько эгоистично и непростительно себя вела. И, пока не передумала, быстро исчезла за стеной, давая Драко время воспользоваться очищающими перед тем, как она вернётся, и они поболтают — как обычно.

Её дни рождения наступают и проходят, и сейчас ей шестьдесят восемь или, возможно, четырнадцать. Гарри и Драко по шестнадцать. Она пытается не подсматривать за ними и терпит фиаско. Эти двое — самое страстное и великолепное, что она когда-либо видела. Когда она ловит их вместе в ванной старост, целующимися так, словно они пытаются задушить друг друга, Миртл ощущает полную беспомощность. Она не может пошевелиться. Она застревает в кране — в том, из которого льются крошечные белые пузырьки, пахнущие французской ванилью — и знает, что никогда не сможет вдыхать этот аромат без того, чтобы чувствовать, как несуществующая кровь бурлит в венах, которых у неё нет.

Они оба одеты, но это не имеет значения. Представлять, что происходит под их мантиями даже лучше, чем видеть всё своими глазами. Драко толкает Гарри к стене, и руки Гарри крепко обхватывают шею Драко. Они сползают на пол, Гарри перекатывается наверх, придавливая Драко своим телом. Их бёдра трутся друг о друга, губы Гарри скользят по шее Драко, посасывая и прикусывая кожу, а потом Драко поворачивается лицом к Миртл и стонет.

Миртл накрывает оргазм.

Ни с чем не сравнимое чувство вносит полный сумбур в её мысли, и она утекает через кран из комнаты, прежде чем осознаёт это. Драко, конечно, видит её. Глядя в её сторону, не может не видеть. Поразительно, но он не кричит и не сбрасывает с себя Гарри, и он не смотрит на Миртл свирепо. Он улыбается.

Всё дело в этой улыбке, а никак не в оргазме, Миртл не сомневается. Оргазм был прекрасен, но улыбка значит много больше. Она говорит о том, что Миртл — не какая-то жуткая мёртвая девчонка, навсегда оставшаяся в стороне. Что её существование имеет смысл. Драко знает, что она может видеть его счастливым, и он даёт ей понять, что совсем не против этого.

Миртл улыбается в ответ и рассеивается в облаке с ароматом ванили.

Ей шестьдесят восемь или четырнадцать, и её душа наконец обрела покой.


End file.
